bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DodoMD
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the is tosen a perfect hollow/shinigami fusion? page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 12:39, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Giselle and co Do not try to make those sorts of decisions by yourself. You get agreement for others and then it happens. NOT the other way around. Making a thread and agreeing with yourself does not count as a discussion. Thanks. :People don't have to reply but that doesn't automatically mean you get to make decisions when you joined the site less than 2 weeks ago. I've been here ten years and I don't make decisions by myself I still discuss changes with the people who actually contribute to the site. You have failed to convince me and anyone else judging by the lack of interest in your post. ::If you edit war and add something a member of the team has asked you not to that is grounds for banning. You did not convince me and you have no agreement from anyone else. So no you do not. :::You have failed to convince me and now waste my time. This is the last time I will explain this and I consider it done. Nobody else has replied to you because they don't care. :::*''"Giselle has the ability to heal fatal injuries."'' :::She was fighting the person who gave her those abilities and could remove those abilities. :::*''"She survived worse when Kensei stabbed her in the heart or when a random Shinigami slashed her lungs."'' :::Kensei was not the same as the person who gave her those abilities. What someone does in one fight and does in another is irrelevant. Different opponents. :::*''"The wound Yhwach inflicted looks comparatively minor."'' :::What someone looks like and what can happen is irrelevant to whether or not they can die. People don't die because of things you see (unless cause of death is blood loss or obvious blunt force trauma) but of things that happen inside that you do not see. :::*''"Isn't saying she is deceased too much of an assumption? "'' :::Nope without the novels inspired by works of Tite Kubo I doubt you would have brought this up. Two years its been there until people started worrying about novels despite our Canon Policy. When you say this what I see is "In hindsight its an assumption" when really people die in war. We work with what we have the Manga. :::*''"And when Ichigo and Orihime arrive in the throne room we get a look of the place, Giselle's and Liltotto's bodies are gone."'' :::Means nothing time passes things happen, things can easily be cleared away. This doesn't convince me that they got up and walked away. :::*''"She is also confirmed to be alive in the novels and not just the novels, but also promotional advertisement that was published in Jump."'' :::Which proves to me that you only care about this because of the novels. Everything you have said before the novels being brought up was circumstantial and now "Well the novels back up what I say" sorry no again Canon Policy. :::*''"An interview with one of the novel authors also confirmed that the stuff revealed in novels is canon."'' :::Not to us, this site is run by dedicate people who have Canon Policy. Works written by Kubo are considered canon here, nothing else. :::*''"We never saw what happened to BG9."'' :::We saw Jugram Haschwalth attack him with intent. Never appeared again. :::*''"And later when Yhwach used the Auswahlen on the lower ranked Sternritter, there were eight lights, but only seven Sternritter were seen"'' :::Does not convince me at all just numbers means nothing. That's "Well I think this, so you should agree with me" and that doesn't happen in the real world. :::There I have dissected your completely circumstantial evidence enough. Your argument is "I think based on what I saw and the novels confirmed it so prove me wrong" I don't need to prove anything. You have failed to convince me and anyone else so let it go and get on with your life. ::::Not answering all of that its going in circles as you are still failing to convince me. How you interpret things is not going to be the same as how others so this is a round about pointless circle. But this bit is silly: ::::*''"Why would fighting against Yhwach be different? How would it be different? That's just an assumption that it would be different or that the wound would suddenly be different. Have you any proof for that?"'' ::::Here's the main difference...Yhwach isn't Kensei. There. Automatically different by default. You can't judge things that happen with one person and assume the same set of circumstances will happen in a different environment with a vastly powers and abilities. Yhwach is stronger than anyone we have ever seen in the series. Its a completely unfair comparison. But yeah you aren't convincing me this is pointless. Have a nice day.